Renewing Our Vows
by Crzy4Calliope
Summary: Callie and Arizona are Renewing thier vows at one of thier favorite places in Seattle and finally get to sign Legal Marriage Documents the same day. No Plane Crash, No Hospital Drama, No one has died Lexie n Mark are still together and in love. It's Season 9 on thier Anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of Callie and Arizona's Vow Renewal when Arizona woke up to Sofia being congested over the baby monitor and picked up the monitor and just listened and sighed letting Callie sleep in a little.

"Zon..Zona what's wrong?"

"Sof..Sofia she is congested which is not going to make for an easy morning for us."

"Call Mark he can take care of her I want you looking beautiful for today and don't want you in a crabby mood also."

"But if Sof is sick we shouldn't get our whole wedding party sick."

"Maybe we should just postpone for today?"

Callie groans "No we spent way to much money planning for our perfect day and plus both sets of our parents and Addison and Jake are here to witness the legalness of today so no not happening."

Arizona just sighs and hears "Mama." Come over the monitor

"I'll get her go back to sleep for a bit." She gets up and heads to Sofia's Nursery and looks down with sad eyes at the sick baby

"Oh snuggle muffin not feeling too hot this morning huh?" She picks her up and changes her then makes her a bottle and feeds her in the living room and sees how grey is the sky is out the window and just sighs

Arizona flips on the news and sees that there is rain in the area knowing that they are exchanging their vows outside at one of their favorite Parks in Seattle where there is a waterfall they have both enjoyed going to and taking Sofia to.

Sofia starts to get more crabby and Arizona takes her into thier bedroom

"Cal..Calliope?"

Callie groans "I'm sleeping!"

"Does this baby feel warm to you?"

"You're a Peds Surgeon you should know what a fever feels like Arizona." Callie wakes up sitting up and feels Sofia's head and cheeks

"Definitely warm, maybe we should bathe her and give her some Motrin and get her down for a nap or call Mark to give her a nap while we get ready?"

"That's not a bad idea what time is your limo picking you up?"

"Ten thirty and taking me over to make sure everything is going smoothly with the Reception Room and then I will meet you at the falls at Noon."

Arizona smiles and kisses her

"We get to be brides again today."

"Yeah and you're beautiful."

"So are you."

"I could definitely see spending the rest of my life with you." Callie jokes

Arizona scoffs and rolls her eyes "You better!" She smiles and kisses Callie

"I love you."

"I love you too now go take her to get bathed so I can get showered so I'm ready to go when the limo gets here."

"Okay but just one more kiss."

Callie and Arizona kiss and Arizona takes Sofia to get bathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Arizona is bathing Sofia she talks to her.

"Did you know you're Mommies are getting remarried today big girl?"

"Momma."

Arizona smiles "She is getting ready but we will see her later."

"You get to wear that really pink dress that Momma and Mama picked out for you with your pretty hair bow." Arizona tells her gently washing her hair

"You will get to meet Grandma and Grandpa and Abuela and Abuelo and Momma's friends Addison, Henry, and Jake."

"Da?"

"Daddy and Lexie will be there too!" She rinses Sofia's hair out and lets her play around in the water for a little bit before she gets her in some play clothes and lets her play in her play pen while she takes a shower and gets ready herself

Before Arizona takes her to Marks she makes Sofia another bottle and grabs Sofia's Dress on a hanger and brings her to Marks knocking on the door and Lexie answers.

"Hey Arizona happy Wedding Day again or whatever, are you excited?"

Arizona smiles "Thanks Lex, yeah we're ecstatic that it's all finally going to be legal today!"

Lexie smiles taking Sofia, the bottle, and the dress.

"Could you just tell Mark she's not feeling that well this morning and needs another nap before the ceremony, Callie doesn't want her to be crabby."

"Sure he's in the shower.."

Arizona makes a face

"But you didn't need to know that but I will definitely tell him."

"Thanks, okay I should go finish getting ready before my limo gets here, bye baby boo."

"Mama will see you a little bit later you be a good girl and nap for daddy." Arizona sees Sofia getting sleepy against Lexie

"Go we got this we"ll see you in a few hours."

"Okay just one more kiss." She kisses Sofia's cheek and goes back to the apartment.

Lexie brings Sofia inside Marks and shuts the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark comes into the living room from the shower

"Hey I thought I heard something."

"Hey Sof."

"Arizona said she's not feeling so good this morning and we should probably feed her and get her to take a nap before the ceremony."

"Okay, come to dada?" He holds his arms out

Sofia squirms to him

Lexie hands Sofia to him and watches her cuddle into his chest.

"I'll get her down." He carries her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed and gets some clothes on before laying down with her

Sofia falls asleep with him for an hour before Lexie wakes them up and feeds her a bottle and gets her dressed while Mark gets dressed.

"You look nice Lex."

"Thank you it's just a big day for them and I wanted to look nice."

"You look handsome too."

"Well I am the official best man today."

"I still can't believe today is the real thing and it's really going to all be legal."

"I know they've waited such a long time for this and deserve this."

"Da."

"Look at you big girl you look adorable too your Mommies are going to be really happy."

Sofia touches her bow

"Don't touch Sof you"ll mess it up." Lexie movies her hand away from it

"Will you watch her so I can finish getting ready and make sure she doesn't make a mess of her dress please?"

"I got her, go." He watches her walk to their bathroom 


End file.
